What Matters Most
by Deida
Summary: Sasuke likes a girl and she likes him back. But she already has Naruto and Naruto is Sasuke's friend. Neither want to hurt him, but to save him, they hurt themselves. So what will they choose? A friend/lover, or what could be true love?
1. Accidents

A guy sat under a cherry blossom tree. He was trying to relax, but a girl and another guy were bugging him. The main guy is attractive, smart, stoic, and presumed both rich and emo.  
His name is Sasuke Uchiha. The girl is Sakura Haruno, and she is, in Sasuke's opinion, annoying, loud, bossy, stuck-up, a stalker, and flat-chested. The other male is Naruto Uzumaki. He is, in fact, an idiot, an orphan, and Sasuke's best friend. Sakura is trying to hit on Sasuke for the umpteenth time. Naruto is trying to impress Sakura, but only makes her mad. Sasuke sighs irritably at them and gets up. He mumbles something about a walk and leaves them there.  
He walks to a small cafe. He almost passed it by, but a young lady eating there caught his eye. His eyes, such an uncatchable thing, yet she caught it at a glance. She looks at him once, but ignores him. She keeps chatting with the woman she was eating with. Sasuke knew that the woman was named Kurenai something-or-other. She was bouncing a tiny baby on her knee. Sasuke felt bad that the baby would never know Asuma, it's father. The girl seemed to know Kurenai quite well. He wondered if they were related. He shrugged and walked over to Kurenai and the girl. They looked at him as he stood before them.  
"What is it, Uchiha"  
"I was wondering"  
"About my little sister? Not surprising. Her name is Yuki. And, yes, she's single"  
"Sis!"  
"What? I'm just trying to help"  
"Says you. What do you want? Who ever you are?"  
"The name's Sasuke Uchiha"  
"Not interested, thanks though"  
Yuki turned back to her food. Kurenai shrugged at him and also started eating. Sasuke left, dumbfounded. He had never be treated like that by a girl before. Girl's always treated him like a god on earth. He was shocked. He never thought himself vain, but her reaction made him think twice. He was shocked. Sasuke went home. He stayed up all night, reflecting. He called Naruto, looking for answers. It is a sad day, the day you go to Naruto for answers. But Sasuke needed them, so Naruto was his best bet. Naruto said he was too busy and hung up. Sasuke went into a weird, panicky state. He even considered calling Sakura, but she would only make matters worse. He was on his own with this one. Maybe, just maybe, that weird perverted guy who looked like Sasuke, only with shorter hair could help. He called him against his better judgement.  
"Sai? Can you talk right now? It's Sasuke"  
"Yeah, I'm free. What do you need"  
Sasuke poured his soul out to Sai. Sai kept his insults down. Sai actually helped. Sasuke thanked him and got off the phone. He needed to get Yuki's eye. He figured that being around her would help. He looked for her after a night of little sleep. He found her at a store, buying formula. Sasuke walked over to her. He looked at the display of baby goods. Yuki looked over at him. She didn't seemed annoyed, but she was being particularly warm either. He followed her around the mall. She didn't say anything the entire time, unless Sasuke spoke. She only said one thing to him first.  
"Are you going to follow me into the lingerie store too?"  
He remained silent. Yuki took that as a yes. She went into the store and looked around. She bought a few things and left. There was a light blush across her face. Sasuke was flat out crimson. He didn't want to see another lingerie store for a long time. He did make note of the sizes Yuki bought. Every man's dream. That's all that can be said. He wondered if he'd ever get to see her in any of that. He felt confident that he would. She left the mall after buying a drink. Sasuke stayed with her.  
"I'm going home to drop this stuff off. Then, how about you take me to a movie? Or you can just leave now."  
"What movie?"  
"The new slasher one."  
"OK, movie it is."  
Yuki nodded. She walked over two houses and entered a yard. It was a nice place. Large and well-kept. Yuki walked to the door and handed the bags to her sister. She turned around and walked back to Sasuke. They walked to the theater and Sasuke bought the tickets. They bought a large popcorn to share and two bottles of water. They sat in the very back. It was a small theater. Sasuke held the popcorn. The movie started. It was so cheesy, they wondered if wasn't a comedy. Yuki had tears of laughter in her eyes. Just before the credits rolled, Sasuke's wish came true. He finished the corn and set the bag beside him on the floor. Yuki had no idea, and reached for some corn. She ended up grabbing a handful of Sasuke. She instantly pulled away and started a stream of sorries. He was grinning. The lights turned on. She saw his grin. She told him to wait for the theater to clear. He did. She punched him in the nose. It started bleeding. She walked away. Sasuke followed her. He led her to an ally. Sasuke pinned Yuki against the wall. Yuki didn't struggle at all. Sasuke pressed his lips into Yuki's, stealing a kiss. After Sasuke pulled away, Yuki pulled him back. Yuki proved stronger and more forceful then expected. The only way to stop her is to severely hurt her, if not kill. Sasuke didn't mind, he'd rather have a girl who could kill him then him killing her with barely a strike.  
Yuki wrapped her leg around Sasuke. Her skirt lifted about two inches. She put her arms loosely around his neck. Sasuke put his hand on her thigh. It went up her skirt and removed her panties. He undid his zipper and his pants slid off his body. Yuki pushed him back.  
"No, I can't. I...I have a boyfriend!"  
"Who?"  
"Sai."  
"So?"  
"Is here. Over there, but I don't think he saw us."  
They put their bottoms back on. Sai walked over to them.  
"There you are Yuki!"  
"Here I am."  
"Sasuke? Did you figure out your problem? Wait...You weren't talking about Yuki were you?"  
"Why?"

"Because she's Naruto's girlfriend!"  
"What?!"  
"Told you I had a boyfriend!"  
"When...You only just got here! And yesterday your sister said you were single!"  
"We met when I first got here! And I didn't tell my sister about him."


	2. Indifference

Yuki left with Sai, without a word. Sasuke was dazed. He almost just fucked his best friend's girlfriend. Sasuke tried to shake the incident from his mind. It was stuck there with super glue. The more Sasuke tried to forget it, the worse he felt. Sasuke wondered if he should just tell Naruto. No, if Naruto even heard one word of it, their friendship would be over. Sasuke didn't want to lose his friend since that was pretty much all he had.

Yuki went home after Sai left. She was conflicted. Should she tell Naruto about happened with Sasuke? Naruto was one of the best things that ever happened to her. She knew she should be honest, but if she was, Naruto would break up with her for sure. But if she did tell, that meant telling that she almost let Sasuke fuck her. That might get Sasuke off the hook, not knowing she had a boyfriend, but Yuki had no excuse.

No excuse she'd like to admit anyway. She knew Sasuke's reputation with the girls. She was just another one of them. Yuki wanted Sasuke from the first time she saw him, but having a boyfriend already combined with the urge to stand out, she always ignored him.She didn't think it would work. It worked, a little too well. She was even going to give up on Sasuke, but he acted before she got that chance.

Yuki's phone rang just as she walked inside. Kurenai wasn't home, so Yuki answered the phone. She almost dropped it when a voice asked for her sister. It was a voice she wished to be rid of. It was Sasuke.

"Is Kurenai there? This is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Why are you calling my sister?"

"Yuki? Hmm, I was actually calling to see if I could speak to you."

"What do you want?" She regretted that, thinking of what almost happened.

"Are you going to tell Naruto?"

"I...don't...know. I want to, but then it would mean admitting-" Yuki cut herself off.

"Admitting what?" Sasuke grew suspicious.

"Nothing. So are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not planning on it, no. Then nothing happend?"

"Not a thing. How'd you get my number anyway?"

"Phone book."

"Right. Well, if there's nothing else, I think that I'll be going."

"What did you mean about admitting-"

Yuki hung up the phone. She was tired from worry. Even though it was too early, Yuki went to bed. She woke up when Kurenai came home and put the baby to sleep. She walked into her younger sister's room. Kurenai sat on the bed by Yuki's feet.

"Hey, have a good time at the movies?" Kureanai smiled.

"No." Yuki sat up.

"Why? What happened?"

"The movie sucked, I almost had sex with my boyfriend's best friend, I almost told him how I felt. Yeah, my day sucked, how was your day?"

"My day was fine...Wait, you have a boyfriend? For how long?"

"A week after I came here."

"Who is it?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"So you fell for the Uchiha kid. Not surprising."

"Sister, what was it like with you and Asuma?"

Kurenai's face tightened, "Well, I guess it happened like the movies, except, he died."

Yuki patted her sister's knee. Kurenai smiled and popped her head up in remembrance. She pulled a note from her pants pocket. Yuki looked at her as she handed her the neatly folded paper. Yuki unfolded it and read it over twice to make sure it was correct. It seemed the ninjas were switching sensei's for a month and they had to live together. Kurenai's new team was team seven. Now Yuki had to put up Sasuke for a month.

"I can ask for another switch if you like." Kurenai said gently.

"No, they already know, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do. But it was ordered to remain a secret."

Yuki rested her head on her knees. Kurenai looked at her sister sympathetically. Kurenai got up from the bed. She kissed her sister's forehead and left. Yuki sighed and got out of bed. She looked at the clock on her wall and saw that it was late at night. Yuki decided to take a shower for the next day. She got dressed and left to take a walk. The moon was hidden by dense clouds. It was going to rain soon. Yuki walked to a clearing with nothing but cherry blosoms. She sat down under one and fell asleep.

Yuki woke up drenched. Her navy dress was clinging to her every curve. She got up sleepily. Then she made her way home. When she entered the house, she could smell her sister's pancakes. That meant that team seven was already there. Yuki tried to sneak up the stairs but was stopped by Sakura.

"Yuki! There you are!" Sakura grabbed Yuki and dragged her to the table.

"Morning sister." Kurenai pushed her into a seat between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Morning everyone." Yuki waved to the room at large.

"Hey Yuki, where were you yesterday?" Naruto asked Yuki.

"Movies." Yuki stuffed her mouth to avoid conversation.

"Hm, Sasuke was at the movies yesterday too. Did you see that slasher movie too? You might have seen each other if you did." Naruto asked, full of energy.

"Didn't see him. Saw that movie, but not Sasuke."

"Well Sai said that you two were there together." Naruto scrunched his face.

"Well, we saw each other after the movie ended." Sasuke covered.

"You saw a movie with Sasuke?!" Sakura was teeming with rage.

"No. You don't need to worry Sakura...I'm with Naruto." Yuki finished weakly, with a hint of sorrow.

Sakura nodded and finished her bacon. Sasuke averted his eyes, but couldn't help but look smug. Kurenai shook her head at the whole thing. Yuki finished her breakfast and went to change. Naruto tried to follow her, but was stopped by Kurenai. When Yuki came back down, Shikamaru was there to watch the baby. He looked at her strangely.

"What?" Yuki demanded.

"You're blue. Why?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Guess the color of my dress ran and stained my skin."

"You ready Yuki?" Kurenai asked.

Kurenai thanked Shikamaru and led her team out the door. Yuki followed them at a distance. Sakura noticed and hung back. Yuki cursed her luck. Sakura looked ahead at Sasuke's ass. Yuki kept her eyes at her feet. Sakura kept her eyes on Sasuke while she spoke.

"What's wrong? You usually are hyper like Naruto."

"Its nothing."

"I can tell you're lying to Naruto about something. It's your business, I won't say anything... But Sasuke..."

"What about him?" Yuki looked at Sakura.

"He has hardly taken his eyes off you! What's your secret?" Sakura glanced at Yuki.

"He has? Well, I guess my secret is...indifference. Play his game." Yuki sped up to Naruto.

Sakura mouthed Yuki's advice. It made a world of sense. Why had nobody thought of it before?! Naruto noticed that Sakura was lagging behind, so he shouted for her to hurry up. Sakura looked up and ran after her team.

--

Sorry the sucky chapter. I'm juggling ten stories at once, so it's hard to come up with good stuff. Also, Don't own Naruto and never will. Sob. Sob.


	3. Games

Kurenai had team seven show case their skills. Yuki sat next to her sister with her legs crossed. She was watching on and off. She was mostly just playing with a piece of grass. Kurenai noticed that her sister was troubled, but could do nothing at the moment.

Yuki stared at Naruto when it was his turn. He was really trying to best Sasuke. In Yuki's mind, he did this time. Yuki told him that when they were all leaving back for home. Sasuke wanted to talk to her, but was stopped by Kurenai.

"Uchiha, I want a word." Kurenai let everyone else inside the house.

"What?" He looked around at a passing nin.

"Yuki. I know what happened. Naruto will find out sooner or later. I think the sooner he finds out, the better it will be for everyone involved. But what ever you two are doing, I want none of it in my house. Naruto I protest to, but I know I can't stop teenagers. If you were her boyfriend, I'd let you." Kurenai eyed Sasuke sharply.

"You think that there is something between us?! Nothing happened...We came close once, but then I found out she is with Naruto." There was a trace of resentment in his voice.

"Fine, but hide yourself better, Sakura noticed you on the first day."

Sasuke nodded and went inside. Kurenai felt that her massage had no effect. She tried, and that was all she could do. Yuki looked at her sister and smiled in thanks. Even though they were born years apart, they were like twins. One knew what the other knew. It was very useful, they both had to admit.

Sasuke sat down on the plaid couch across from Yuki. He was staring her down. Yuki's face started to glow red, but she didn't look at him once. Yuki kept her attention on Naruto. He was talking about some of his older missions. Sakura sat next to Yuki, trying to ignore Sasuke. Kurenai sat next to Sasuke with her baby in her lap. Kurenai thought that they were all being stupid.

"So Naruto, how about a little game to help our teamwork? I know Sakura will say yes, so no point in asking her. But Yuki should play too, more fun in numbers." Sasuke said with little emotion.

"Sure!" Naruto smiled his huge grin.

"Wait, did Sasuke just say fun?" Yuki looked around to to see every nod at her in confirmation.

"What do you have in mind? Spin the bottle? Suck and Blow? Seven minutes in Heaven?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Truth or dare." Sasuke said in a dangerous tone.

Kurenai rolled her eyes and left to put her baby to bed. She was curious as to what Sasuke was planing, so she came right back. The seating was, in counterclockwise, Sasuke, Yuki, Naruto, and Sakura. Kurenai sat down behind Yuki on the couch. The kids were occupying the floor. She heard them mention that only one chicken was allowed per ten turns. And one could not save a chicken for two. Or pick the same choice three times in a row. Sakura went first.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?"

Sasuke, and the rest of the room, knew this was coming. If he picked dare, he would have to kiss her. If he picked truth, he'd have to answer a stupid question. To see if Yuki would get jealous, he made his choice, "Dare."

Even Sakura was surprised at his answer. Yuki and Kurenai knew what game he was playing with that answer. If Sakura knew, she didn't care.

"I dare you to kiss me on the lips with tongue."

Sasuke cringed. He did and had a fit of convolutions. Sakura was far too eupheric to notice.

After he calmed down, Sasuke turned to Yuki, "Truth or dare?"

She pondered for a moment, "Dare."

Sasuke had it picked with either answer, "Yuki, I dare you to..."Sasuke whispered the rest in her ear.

Yuki's eyes widened. She thought about it for a minute. She sighed irritably and unzipped his pants. Naruto looked at them in shock. Was Yuki really going to do what he thought she was going to do?

Sorry for the long wait! I do not own Naruto or anything. Read and Reveiw plz!!


	4. Games part 2

I don't own Naruto...blah blah legal...

I tried to make this story more appealing to people by putting in a yoai/yuri scene. But it is just a single scence, not the whole story. MA. My first yoai scene attempt to publish and my first yuri ever!woot!

R&R plz!

* * *

Sakura, Kurenai, and Naruto stared in utter shock as Yuki sat in Sasuke's shorts and Sasuke in her pants. Sakura and Kurenai were relieved to say the least. Naruto didn't really get why Sasuke asked her to do that. To be honest, none of them got it.

During the dare, they all got bloody noses. And I mean _All_ of them.

Sasuke's dare was to just see what he was missing. And to show what she was missing. Only those two got the purpose. Even Kurenai thought it was strange and random.

But now it was Yuki's turn to get her revenge. And she had been planing it since the begining of this game. She turned to Naruto who smiled at her, so innocent and naive. She felt a bit bad for doing this to him. But she was set in her dare.

"Naruto, truth or dare?"

Naruto was so cute and clueless, "Dare!"

Yuki smiled evilly, a demonic glint in her eye, "Naruto, I dare you to..."

She took a page from Sasuke's book. She told him the rest secretly. Naruto's eyes widened. He gulped. But he nodded his head, saying that he would do it.

Naruto crawled over to Sasuke. He raised his eyes at his blonde friend. What was Yuki going to make him do? Naruto continued to crawl and pushed Sasuke on his back. Sasuke looked at him, an unreadable mixed bag of emotions. Naruto bent his head down, lips inches from Sasuke. He pressed down onto his best friend's lips. He kissed him deeply. Sasuke's mouth part for Naruto's tongue.

As they explored each other's mouths, Sakura just about had a heart-attack. Not only was Sasuke kissing a boy, he was enjoying it! And so was she. She was starting to whimper, she was so turned on. Sakura looked over to an even more turned on Yuki.

Kurenai left as soon as Naruto topped Sasuke, not wanting to know what else would happen. She went to straight into a forced sleep.

Sakura lunged on Yuki. She unzipped her red dress and slipped her tongue into Yuki's mouth. Yuki was far too gone into pleasure to notice who was jumping her. Sakura removed her'sand Yuki's clothes.

Sasuke put his arms around Naruto, making him stay. Naruto had no objections and started to unzip his pants. Sasuke did the same. Naruto lowered his hand to Sasuke's pulsing member. He gently stroked it. Sasuke arched his back and started to moan as Naruto pumped him.

Sakura started to suck Yuki's nipples. With one hand, she started to finger herself. With her free hand, she fingered Yuki. Both girl's started to moan loudly. When Yuki finally looked to see who was doing her, she was surprised to see Sakura. She had completely forgotten everything but the two boys getting it on. She put her hand on her face and started to finger Sakura. Sakura kept on fingering herself.

Sasuke's hand flew out and bumped into Sakura. The four looked at each other. Naruto kept pumping Sasuke, but started to lick Sakura'sknees. The girls rolled over to the boys. Yuki kissed Sasuke but kept her fingers in Sakura. Sakura moved over onto Naruto's erect cock. She moaned the loudest yet as she slid on Naruto and Yuki's fingers slid out. Sasuke turned Yuki over and entered her from behind. Yuki and Sakura started to make out and grab each other's breasts.

Sasuke whispered in Yuki's ear, "I love you."

Yuki jumpedup, clutching her chest. She was in her pajama's, laying in bed. It was the morning. Her head hurt from the sake bottle she downed just before Sasuke and her sister came inside the house after training. Naruto was next to her, smiling. So it was him that woke her from her achohol-induced dream orgy.

"What happened last night?" She asked groggily.

"Sasuke and Kurenai-sensei came inside and you downed a bottle of sake. You immediately passed out. Your sister carried to to bed and changed you saying that when you wake up, you're dead."

"What time is it?"

"About noon, I think." Naruto scrunched his face up.

Yuki frowned and got out of bed. She went to the kitchen without changing. Naruto followed her. She made a hangover 'cure' and drank it while Naruto told her that Kurenai and the others were at the market. She sat curled up on the couch and watched TV. Naruto did that with his arms around her and his feet on the table.


	5. Revelations

Yuki and Naruto were watching a talk show about not keeping secrets in a relationship. She was fidgeting throughout the entire show. To her great surprise, Naruto was too. When it ended, the pressure was too great for the both of them.

"I have to tell you something!" Both yelled in the other's face.

"Me first. Naruto, I have to tell you that Sasuke and I almost had sex...And I think that I might have feelings for him! We didn't tell you because we didn't want to hurt you." She dropped her head.

"Oh. Well, I was going to tell you that I was only using you to make Sasuke jealous. I love my best friend and am gay. So I'm sorry." Naruto looked at her, fear and sorrow etched into his face.

A bag dropped and cans rolled on the floor. Naruto and Yuki saw Sasuke standing there, completely shocked by both confessions. The confessors looked at him, wondering how much he had heard.

Kurenai ushered Sakura into the kitchen. Those three had alot to talk about. She sealed them inside the living room until they reached some sort of accord.

Yuki jumped up. She slowly walked to Sasue with her hand outstretched. Naruto stood back in fear. Sasuke just stood there, still too shocked to move.

"How long, Naruto? How long have you liked me?"

"Since our first kiss before we even became a team. But I realized it when we fought Haku and Zabuza."

"That long? Yuki, when?"

"The movie. If I didn't like you, then I would have just pushed you off and kicked you."

"Hmm, this is hard...being bi and liking you both...Have an idea on how to solve this?" Sasuke looked from one to the other.

"We could do a show about men and women trying to get the love of a bi-sexual!"

"Naruto, that's been done. And I just need to chose between the both of you."

"Well, we could do something like that. We could have questions that you ask us and then pick whoever you deem worthy."

"All right, sit down."

Ten hours later, Sasuke reached the question of truth, "Do you love me? Do you see yourself spending the rest of our lives together?"

Naruto: "Yes, I do love you Sasuke. And I would. If you die, I would kill myself, just to be with you. If you wanted a woman, I would become one for you. If you needed a sacrifice, I would do it. I love you."

Yuki: "Sasuke, I can't say that, not yet. I just don't know you that well."

"Then my answer is clear. I chose Naruto. We two are soul mates."

Naruto walked over to him and kissed him deeply.

"I can't let you do that Sasuke-kun. If I can't have you, then no one will." Sakura stood in the doorway, a kitchen knife soaked in blood.

"What did you do to my sister?!" Yuki started to cry.

"Her? Where do you think this blood came from?" She smiled crazily.

"No, she could have stopped you..."

"Well, I got her from behind when she was busy making you all lunch. I slit her throat and stabbed her repeatedly."

"And killing...Do you really think that will make me change my mind and want you?" Sasuke looked at her, revolted.

"No, but it will ensure that I can die with you. I left the seals on that repressed all of your abilities. You are all weaker then me now."

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto stared at her.

"Shut up, you annoying sack of shit! But I will kill you both first."

Sakura charged at Naruto and stabbed him in the side and in the neck. Blood spurted out. He fell down. Sakura turned to Yuki. Yuki ran passed her into the kitchen. She slipped in her sister's blood. She flipped onto the ground. She cracked her head, but was still alive. She crawled as blood slid into her eyes. It was growing faint. She made it to her sister and hugged her body. She went to the light and was dead. Sakura stabbed and slashed her just to make sure. Naruto came up behind her and cut her ankle. Sakura kicked his head in and stabbed his hand.

Sasuke was trembling in fear. It was happening all over again...

Sakura limped over to him. She saw him standing there. And knocked him down. She fell on top of him. She stabbed him directly in the heart. He died with his goals undone. Sakura slit her wrist and died holding him, that one that drove her into insanity and murder.

* * *

Do not own. Sorry if the story sucks and let you down. I wasn't planning it to end like this...Actually, I hadn't planned an ending for this story at all. Read and Reveiw Please.


End file.
